


Teary Eyes

by IslaF



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Rimming, drunk, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaF/pseuds/IslaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing leads to another when Sasuke goes to a party because of guilt. He only wants to go to stay on good terms with the dobe, but Naruto has other ideas when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and it's almost three years old now lmao. Old work, but enjoy!

It's not really a big deal. He just invited me to a stupid party. He did look a little hurt when I said no, but the dobe can suck it up. Since I somehow ended up back in the Leaf Village, he hasn't left my side. I need a break.

" _Sasuke! Come to Ichiraku with me!"_

" _Sasuke! Let's go see Sakura-chan!"_

" _Sasuke! There's this party-!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

Give me a second to breathe! Hn. Although… He  _is_  the only one who goes out of his way to talk to me and invite me places besides Sakura, and I would much rather be in his presence rather than hers; even if he is loud and obnoxious. I guess he's the only one I've really got now. I lie on my couch and lift an arm over my forehead. After today's training, I'm worn out.

"Sasuke!"

Oh, fuck me.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he yells over and over. "Oh, there you are." I peek out from under my forearm and glare at him. "What are you doing?" He flashes a goofy, blinding smile at me.

"What does it look like I'm doing, loser?" I glance at the clock. 9:34 PM.

"Looks like you're being a lame ass. Get off the damn couch and come party with me!" He waltzes over and tries to pull me off the couch but I make no attempt to make it easy for him and lie as limp as I can. "Te… me…! Get up! You're heavy!" He tugs harder and I slide onto the floor. "Dammit! Come on! Let's go!" I groan into the carpet, which needs to be vacuumed.

"Go by yourself. I don't like people. We've already talked about this!" Just go away. Please. Just leave.

"Sasuke get the fuck up! We're going!" Naruto yells. He needs to learn that he's not a little kid. He's a grown ass, twenty-three year-old man. He can go himself. "Quit being a pussy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Quit. Being. A. Pussy. U-chi-ha."

"What can I say? I am what I eat."

That gets him. Naruto's face flushes a little and he shuts up. Then he opens his big mouth again to speak but I cut him off with a  _shh._ "Sasuke, please just go to the party with me. People miss you."

I actually laugh. "Yeah, right."

Naruto gives up. "Fine, teme. You don't have to come if you don't want to. But it's gonna be really fun. If you decide to show up, it's at Ino's." Yuck. If there's something I can't stand more than parties, it's Ino and Sakura.

"K," is all I manage to reply and I hear the door slide shut. Shit. I feel guilty. But I'm so tired. I'll just take a little nap…

I wake up and try to remember what just happened. Oh yeah, the party. Guess I'll be on my way—shit. It's almost 2 AM. Guess it won't hurt to see if it's still going. I mentally curse at myself for actually deciding to go, even if it's this late.

I walk in the cool, night air. The moonlight seemingly gives everything a sheet of blue color. This is really nice. Maybe I should just walk around all night. I'm wide awake now, anyway. However, my guilty conscious still leads me to Ino's house. Music is blasting and flashing lights can be seen from every opening the house holds. It's a good thing she lives up a long driveway away from people.

I walk up to the door and decide to let myself in. Everyone here is probably too drunk to give a shit and the over-crowding has already caused more than fifty people to spill out into the front yard. Her two-story home looks really spacious from the outside, and when I walk in, it's even more so. It can't compare to the mansion I live in, though. Having it all to myself makes it seem even larger…

I begin eyeing the different groups of people to look for Naruto. It reeks of alcohol in here. Ino comes running up to me screaming over the noise and blatantly drunk. "Sasuke-kuuunn! I never thought you'd show up!" Someone save me. I look around for a way around her. "You know," she leans closer to me and presses her body against my side, her right hand landing on my chest and her left around my neck. "After everyone leaves you can stay behind if you want…" she purrs into my ear. I resist the vomit working its way up my throat and politely turn her down. I shrug her off and continue my search for the blaze of golden hair.

Absolutely everyone is drunk. Even Shino's wasted; he's just sitting there, but his wobbling and tinted cheeks easily give it away. It's weird. I haven't been around these people many of our teenage years when they all started drinking. So seeing them all drunk and different kind of creeps me out.

Kiba's threatening everyone over everything. Picking fights he ought to know he will lose; the fighting drunk. Ino has already proven to me she's the 'I-Know-I'm-Sexy' drunk. Sakura's the same as Ino, stripping off her clothes and dancing around. Shino's probably the melancholy drunk because he's just sitting there not saying much. Either that or he's asleep. I walk past the bathroom and someone's hurling in the toilet. Tenten is the sick drunk. I recognize Shikamaru stumbling around the room with a half-empty beer bottle in one hand and his head in the other, making his way to Temari who's singing and dancing her ass off. Terribly, I might add. I didn't think Hinata would be here, but she's sobbing into Kiba's shoulder. I'd ask, but I don't care. Neji is slurring and assuring everyone that he is "not drunk and can  _definitely_  handle one more drink". Lee is laughing hysterically and just kind of walking around in a circle chatting it up with everyone. Chouji just looks normal. I guess he can handle his shit, surprisingly. Now if only I could find the dobe.

The music is causing my chest to jump with each 'boom' of the bass. My nose has adjusted to the smell and I spot Gaara on the other side of the room. I make my way to his side and ask if he has seen the blond man. "I have. Actually I was just talking to him a few minutes ago. I think he went out back for some fresh air." No slurs, no alcohol breath… Gaara is probably in the same boat I am for the reason he's here. Maybe he's a sober drunk.

I tell him 'Thanks' and walk out the back door onto the deck. Even out here it'll be difficult to spot Naruto. Now it's dark and I can't spot hair colors as easily. There are also just as many people out here as there are inside. Fuck. There's a cooler full of beer on the steps next to me. Why the hell not. I grab one and pop it open. I take a long drink and continue looking for the blond dobe. Where the fuck is that bastard? I decide to take a break and sit on the deck's steps. I finish my can of beer and grab another one. My mind begins to wonder and the idiot's sad face comes into my thoughts. Why do I feel so guilty over something so trivial? It isn't a big deal. Who cares? If I don't want to do something, I shouldn't have to, dammit.

I look around at all the happy drunk people. It's sick. Fuck them. Fuck them for being so happy. I hate all of them. They live their normal lives and make the same mistakes. I grab another beer and throw my second empty one behind my back. I feel alcohol start to kick in as a voice yells behind me, causing me to almost fall face first down the flight of stairs. I turn around and begin to yell, "What the fuck? I know we're all drunk but—oh. It's you."

Naruto gave me a giant smile, "I knew you'd show up, bastard!" His jacket is off and tied around his waist. He has on a black t-shirt with orange shorts and no shoes. Good luck finding those again. "I told everybody! I told them 'Sasuke is coming!' and no one believed me! But you're here! I'm so happy!" He's definitely drunk. "Ahhh, Sasuke…" he puts a hand on my shoulder to support himself as he sits down next to me. I offer him a beer from the cooler next to me and he takes it without hesitation.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just so glad you're here and socializing with people! We missed you! I missed you! Oh, Sasuke, I'm so glad." He leans his head onto my shoulder and I give him a slight scowl. He stinks like beer just like everyone else, but with him, I don't mind. I don't know why, but I can't think clearly from the alcohol so I don't question it. I'm glad to have at least one person I can be close to.

He wraps one of his arms around my waist and I jerk from surprise. He clenches my white shirt and I try to look at his face. Are those… tears? What the hell… "What's wrong?" I ask. "If you're so happy that I'm here, why are you crying? Why does this dumbass party mean so much to you?"

He looks up at me with piercing blue eyes, sparkling from the excess liquid in them. "It's nice having you around again. Before you came back I-I don't know. I just… It wasn't the same." Ugh. Here we go. "I'm glad to have you back. I'm glad you're mine again." His? Since when did I belong to anyone? I look into his eyes and his face seems closer than it was two seconds ago.

"Naruto…?" I question. I feel a bit uneasy and I can tell that I'm definitely leaning back because he's leaning forward and I can't think. I don't know how to stop him. I don't know if I  _can_  stop him. But then again, I'm not sure I want to stop him.

His lips are brushing mine with the slightest touch imaginable and I can feel his breath on my mouth. I'm sure he can feel mine on his and I wonder if he can see how wide my eyes are. I probably look like a bigger idiot than he does. His eyes go from half-lidded to closed as I lean back against the stair rail, practically paralyzed.

So close… Our noses are touching and he almost silently whispers my name against my lips. There's no distance now and I can feel his unexpectedly soft, warm lips against my cool ones in the most gentle kiss I think I've ever received. I'm not sure what I should do. I've never thought about Naruto like this before. I don't know if I like it or want it to stop. My mind is thinking up a thousand things at once but my body still doesn't move. He breaks the kiss just before kissing me again, but harder this time. I make a disapproving noise in my throat and Naruto moves back instantly to lean against the other rail. I must still be wide-eyed because I look to the side before looking at Naruto, who is mirroring my face perfectly. I can feel my face burning and I hope to God it's too dark to see.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I don't… uh, I mean it's just," he tries to start.

"It's fine! It's over. Just the beer…" I try and convince myself out of the nervousness. "It was just the beer…"

Naruto gives a nervous laugh, "Haha, yeah. Just the beer."

We sit there awkwardly for a little bit before I get up. "I have to pee."

"Oh, alright, I'll be here, teme!" He's already grinning and excited as he was before things went weird.

I threw him a smirk and walked inside. I see the clock immediately and it's already 4 in the morning. Good thing I don't have work later. As I walk into the bathroom and lock the door, I stare at myself in the mirror. Blushing as the thought of Naruto kissing me rushes back into my mind. My face looks puzzled and I reach my hand up to run a finger over my lips. How could that happen? Maybe I'm a gay drunk. Maybe I'm just gay. I'm not attracted to any girls here. I've only kissed a couple and those were bribes to get something I wanted, which wasn't sex. Fuck that. I'm not gay. Shit.

I finish my business and wash my hands. Naruto is standing right outside the door ready to knock when I open it. He almost gives me a heart attack! Ass wipe! Shit! What's going on! "Sorry, teme! Just gotta piss!" I move aside and let him in so I walk a few steps away into the kitchen.

Sakura comes up to me and offers the same thing Ino did earlier. Again, I deny her, but she is persistent. She's totally drunk and wraps her arms around my neck. "Sasuke-kun,  _please_ ," she hums into my ear. "I've wanted you for so long and you're finally back… don't you want to end this night on a good note?" she speaks in low tones and presses her body against mine so there's no room in between. When I put my hands on her waist to push her away, I realize she's only wearing a bra and shorts. I'm not fazed by it and before I can get her away she licks my ear. Making her way to behind it, she kisses me down my jaw and my neck. "Sasuke-kun, I can make you very happy. Just let me show you—"

"Get the fuck off of me," I tell her coldly before I move the shocked girl aside. I walk towards the living room and sit on the couch next to Kiba, who has calmed down quite a bit. He gives me a 'sup' nod and I give one back. We sit there in comfortable silence other than the music that continues to blast into our ear drums. Naruto comes out of the bathroom and finds me.

"Oi, teme, what'd you do to Sakura? She's crying outside," Naruto says accusingly. It seems like things are back to normal. Good.

"She was all over me and I didn't want it. So she kept going, and I told her to 'get the fuck off'." I replied. I don't give a shit.

"What? How can you say no to Sakura-chan? She's gorgeous!" Oh, Naruto. She's a slut.

"Ugh," is all I manage. He leaves the room for a few minutes to chase after Sakura, and comes back quickly with a slap on the face. "Not this time, I'm guessing?"

Naruto just holds his cheek, tears falling from the sting, and shakes his head 'no'.

Ah well. More for me.

…More for me? Since when do I want Naruto? I feel sick.

He starts pulling me off the couch again and asks if I want to leave. I nod and pull myself off the rest of the way. We each grab a beer on our way out and wave to the people who notice our disappearing. My eyes are becoming heavy and Naruto's presence is making me nervous again because all I can think of is him kissing me so gently with those perfect lips. Perfect? What am I thinking? He's my friend. He's my rival. He's a guy.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto interrupts my thoughts. I just look at him with a curious expression so he continues even though I don't care if he keeps talking or not. "You want to come over to my place tonight? It's a lot closer than yours and you clearly can't walk very well." It's true. It will take only five minutes to get to Naruto's house and probably twenty before mine is in sight. And I think I've been grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder for support since we left Ino's yard.

"Sure, dobe." Naruto showed me that blinding smile again and I gave him a small one in return, which made him chuckle.

"You know, when you smile you look a lot more approachable. Maybe you should smile more often. People wouldn't think you're such a dick." I shoot him another glare but move my gaze when I can see Naruto's house. We'll be there in a couple minutes. I am immediately regretting this decision. What if something happens? What if we kiss again? What if I'm too drunk to stop? What if I like it to much to make it stop? What if I really am gay for my closest friend? Before I can think of anymore questions, we're up the stairs and Naruto's opening his apartment door to let us in.

He takes the jacket from around his waist and tosses it on the floor, aiming nowhere in particular. "I'm glad you showed up to the party. It wasn't the same without you." He says to break the silence.

"I know. You've already told me this."

He blushes a little. "Heheh. Did I? I must mean it then."

His pants follow the jacket, and then his shirt as well. I just try not to stare the entire time and he says, "Teme, you can take yours off, too. You don't want to sleep in those, do you? We're both guys so what's the big deal?"

"That  _is_  the big deal," I mutter under my breath, but I don't think he hears me. I start taking off my shirt but my mind is so dazed. I probably look like a total dobe. Naruto sees me struggling and is next to me immediately. He lifts my shirt up over my head with a concentrated expression and then asks if I need help with my pants. "NO—uh, no. Thanks," I say without thinking. I try to undo my button, but it isn't working. Shit. My pride is dwindling. Naruto chuckles, unbuttons them, and undoes the zipper before pushing them down to the floor and grabbing one of my legs at a time to totally remove them.

Without thinking, I reach out and pet his head. His hair is fluffy and soft. My facial appearance is lax and he looks up into my eyes and grins. "Thanks…" I tell him. My voice is no longer rushed or nervous. It isn't demanding or harsh and Naruto can hear it.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I get a random whiff of alcohol and remember that we're both kind of intoxicated.

"No… not really," I reply. Being with him makes me remember bonds that I used to have with everyone. I remember bonds with my mother, my father, and Itachi. I think about bonds I could have shared with people, friends I could have made, a normal life I could have owned had it not been for the massacre of my clan.

Naruto looks up at me, worried. We must be thinking about the same thing because he looks really sad and a tear stains his scarred cheek. He's crying again; looking all alone. But when I notice my vision blurring, I realize tears are falling from my eyes as well. I quickly wipe them away. Grown men shouldn't be crying over such insignificant things. I reach my hands down to Naruto's face and wipe his few tears away with my thumbs. He stands up and hugs me. His bare chest comes into contact with mine and a warm feeling fills my chest. I haven't felt like this since Itachi and I were little kids.

Naruto's words are gentle. "It's okay to cry every once in a while, you know. You don't have to hold everything in all the time." His arms remain around my shoulders and I move my hands from my sides up to his back.

"I know," I say. Naruto pulls back with a sweet smile plastered on his understanding face. "So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" I don't mind. I'd prefer it, actually. I just need to get away from this conversation.

"Nah, you can sleep with me if you want. I know it's kind of cramped in this apartment, but the bed is nice. It could easily fit two people," Naruto explains with a smile. Fuck. Okay. It's okay. I got this. I can do this.

We lie in bed, and I lie on my back next to the wall while he lies next to me on his side, not facing me. I begin daydreaming, too anxious to sleep just yet. Then I feel something brush my hand before grabbing it. Well, I guess it won't kill me. I close my hand around Naruto's and I hear him chuckle softly. "What?" I question.

"I didn't think you'd let me hold your hand. I was expecting you to push me away and turn on your side or something,"

"Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Okay then. Just go to sleep." We lay in the quiet without speaking. The ringing in my ears from the music at Ino's begins to disappear and I feel really content. Naruto starts humming a song I'm not familiar with, but it sounds really nice coming from him. After about ten minutes, he shifts his position and turns on his other side to face me, never letting go of my hand. I look at him and even in the dark he seems to glow like the sun. His blond hair is still shining, his deep blue eyes are still gleaming, his teeth are still sparkling when he smiles, and his tan skin is as clear and smooth as ever. He makes me think of sunlight; always bright and vibrant, even in the dark. His scent on the sheets drowns out the smell of booze and now all I can smell is Naruto and a little ramen.

I guess I'm zoning out because I'm a little startled when he begins speaking. "What is it?" He asks.

"N-Nothing…" Shit. Why can't I look away from this fucker? He's so… he's so damn cute. This isn't me. This isn't how an Uchiha should think. He reaches his hand towards my face and rubs my cheek.

"It's something. Tell me."

"No."

"C'mere then." I don't think so. When I don't move, he scoots over to me and wraps his arms around me to bring my head to his chest. I blush furiously and scrunch up my nose in protest but the sound of his steady heartbeat has me melted. I inwardly curse when I sigh and he laughs a bit when he hears it. "The famous Sasuke Uchiha, in  _my_  arms. Who would've thought?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. I know he's still drunk. He's drunker than I am. He was there for hours longer than me. This won't matter in the morning.

"Stop. You're just drunk," I say plainly as I try to look up at him and try to push him away. His grip around me only tightens.

"Maybe I am. But that doesn't change the situation we're in, does it?" No, it doesn't. I'm wondering if I'm dreaming when Naruto kisses the top of my head and runs his hand through my hair. What is this? I would never let anyone else do this. Hell, this morning I wouldn't have let Naruto, but I know he's just as lonely as I am and we can relate to each other more than anyone else on this whole damn planet… Maybe a couple kisses won't really hurt. It's the least I can do for him after all I put him through to save me.

He tilts his head up and kisses my forehead. Then my temple. My cheekbone. He kisses the same spot Sakura had earlier, but it kind of feels good now that Naruto is doing it. I sigh again as he moves to my neck. He kisses, licks, nips, and sucks on me. "Stop," I pathetically say. But he doesn't. "Naruto, please." He moves his head back and looks at me.

"What's the matter?"

"We're guys."

"I know that." This guy has no shame.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But you want this. I want this. Sasuke, I know you're lonely. I really care about you. Let me show you…" He continues to kiss my neck and a weak moan escapes my throat to my embarrassment. Shit. I think a moment about how Naruto is lonely too. I know he cares for me because if he didn't, he wouldn't have chased after me all that time. I decide to let him do what he wants. It isn't like this feels bad.

I move my hand up to the back of his head and I can feel Naruto smiling against my skin as another throaty laugh escapes him. He's so unbelievably gentle. He kisses me as if I'm thin ice and he's walking on top of me. He moves his fingertips against the skin of my neck causing me to shiver and then moves to my torso, ignoring my unvoiced want for attention to my lips.

He moves his hands up and down my chest until his mouth replaces them. Kissing and licking me. I go crazy when he reaches my nipple. He rubs one with his fingers and licks and sucks on the other; soon switching when he's thought I had enough. Finally he pushes himself up, hovering over me and his soft expression moves to passion and he kisses my waiting lips. Never in my life did I imagine this kind of thing with Naruto Uzumaki. I give up the internal conflict with myself. I know I want him. Fuck it, let's do this.

His lips press gently against mine as they did before, but I push back harder. My tongue leaves my mouth only to lick Naruto's bottom lip. He pulls back just enough so our lips still touch. Smiling, he says, "Eager, yeah?"

"Shutup, dobe." I pull his head back to mine and before our lips even touch my tongue is in his mouth. He fights back with his tongue until our lips finally meet and I get lost in his warmth. I don't think anything else could drive me more insane.

"Mmm," Naruto moaned.

Except for that.

I feel a jolt towards my crotch and immediately know what's going to happen tonight. This isn't going to be just a make out/sleepover thing. We are going to fuck. The thought scares me at first, but after more kissing and touching, I don't give a damn. Naruto was fully on top of me with his chest firmly against mine. We  _are_  going to do this. I rub my hands on Naruto's body and look up at his now lust-filled face. God, who knew Naruto could be so sexy? I pull his face back to mine and he grinds our crotches together. "Gah…!" I groan. This makes Naruto moan. I can feel his hard-on and I know he can certainly feel mine. I'm aching for more.

It's as if Naruto can read my mind because he looks at me with longing eyes and begs, "Sasuke, more, please…" How can I say no? I flip him over and begin to take in the view. His beautiful body is all mine tonight. Those amazing lips will be moaning my name. I lick and suck on his ear lobe and move down to his neck, leaving a sizable hickey to let everyone know Naruto got lucky tonight. "Mm, teme…" With everything that comes out of his mouth my cock begs for attention. I decide to rub him through his boxers with my hand and he arches up for more friction immediately. I rub him slowly causing him to whimper, but I don't speed up. Instead I move my hand to his shoulder and grind on him. We both let out a noise of ecstasy. The fabric between us is in the way and I can't wait to get rid of it all. He bucks up into my crotch and I can't take it anymore. My head falls back and I continuously moan into the air while our erections rub together. Naruto holds onto me and hooks one leg around my back to stay close.

I reluctantly pull away and Naruto whines. I give him a reassuring kiss and lick my way down his abdomen slowly. I stop to give his nipples, muscles, belly button, and hip bones care. By the time I'm at his waistband, he's going insane. "Hurry the hell up, teme!"

"I don't know…" I say with an evil smirk.

"Teme! Take them off!"

"What do you want me to do after that?"

"I want you to blow me! Fuck!" I can't say no. I'm too turned on. I pull down his boxers at a painfully slow pace and when his dick is finally free, I slowly rub it. "God, Sasuke—!" My cock twitches when I hold still and see him trying not to thrust into my hand, but failing. Why is this so hot? Why am I doing it with Naruto? My member throbs for attention and I slip one hand into my own boxers. I rub myself the same way I do Naruto. I take a second to lick his balls and he moans louder than he has before. I can already see pre-cum gathering at his slit so I use my hand to spread it all around his longing dick. I look up at Naruto, who is grabbing the sheets for dear life and taking shallow breaths. His chest is heaving up and down and I watch his face while I take the head of his member into my mouth. "Oh, shit!" he yells. It doesn't taste very good, but right now I'm focused on his needs, not mine.

I only suck on the head and I can feel his dick pulsing. He tries to go deeper, but I hold his pelvis down with one hand and pump whatever won't fit in my mouth with the other. I try to swallow more of him but I keep gagging so I remove him to suck on his balls some more. His hands are latched into my hair and he's going insane. His hair is sticking to his forehead from the sheet of sweat covering his body. "Turn around, Sasuke," he pants. I obey so we're in a 69 position. He pulls down my boxers and I lift my legs so he can take them off all the way. Naruto wastes no time licking my cock and I go crazy almost immediately. I pump his member while he sucks me off and I resist the growing urge to fuck his mouth as fast as I can.

However, unlike me, he allows me to shove my whole cock down his throat. He swallows, tightening around my member and I want to scream. I can't focus on sucking Naruto, so I remove my mouth from him and give him a hand job instead. My mind is fuzzy and I hope the moans I'm hearing aren't my own. I'm pathetic. Giving into lust like this… I never thought it would happen to me. But, here I am: Fucking the hell out of Naruto's mouth, pumping his dick, and moaning like a little bitch. This is what I, Sasuke Uchiha, have become, and I think I'm okay with it.

Naruto moans around my dick again and my eyes roll into the back of my head. He pats my ass and I feel his hot mouth leave me. "Sasuke," he says, and I know what he wants. I turn around, sit close to his chest on top of him, and lean down to give him a long kiss. "More… Ahhnn.." I look behind me and see Naruto fucking himself on his own fingers. I stare in amazement; I had never seen something so hot in my life. I realize I'm definitely gay for Naruto and don't care. He's the only one I want to impress and everyone else can fuck themselves.

"Naruto—Oh, God!" His mouth is wrapped around my cock again and I have to support myself by leaning my arms back on top of Naruto's hips. I bring one of my hands to my mouth and suck on them, coating them in plenty of saliva. When I reach back again, I pull Naruto's hand out and replace it with my own two fingers. It's so hot! I could come just from this! Who the hell knows how it's going to go when it's my dick instead of my fingers?

Naruto holds onto my waist and pulls me closer to his head as he constantly moans around me. His eyes are closed tight and I can see his toes are curling as well as mine. I stretch his tight hole with my fingers and add another one. I resentfully remove myself from Naruto's burning mouth and flip over so our stomachs touch and we're 69'ing again. But instead of paying attention to his dick, I spit onto his ass. I watch it slide over his hole and finger him again for more lubrication. I faintly hear Naruto tell me not to, but I lick at his entrance anyway. "Mmm, Naruto. You want this dick inside of you?"

"Please, Sasuke," he begs. "Fuck me."

Like I could say no. I turn back around and our faces are so close. I'm more nervous around him right now than I was earlier. His eyes lidded and cloudy with want. Blond spikes stick to his face, perfectly framing the whisker marks I've grown to adore. There's no way I'm ending this. "I'll go slowly. Tell me when it's okay," I assure him as I kiss his tender lips, tasting myself in the process.

I line my cock up with his entrance and slowly push in. God, it's so fucking tight. It's practically pushing me back out. I scrunch my face up in frustration as Naruto's heat swallows me up. I hold myself up with my arms locked at either side of Naruto's face, which are tempted to break and fall down. His arms shoot up and hug around my neck. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," I reassure him. "It'll feel better soon, I promise."

He hisses and claws at my back. "I know. Fuck."

After a few torturous minutes of having to endure ecstasy and not being able to do shit about it, Naruto nods in approval and I begin moving slowly. Holy hell. I might come already. It's so tight and hot and perfect. "Haa… haa…" I breathe out. I hear Naruto moan and the same jolt from before hits my dick again. I didn't know it was possible to be this hard. I didn't know it was possible to feel this good! I kiss Naruto's lips and he moans into my mouth. I pick up the pace and his head's tilted back with his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Harder, teme! Fuck me more!" Even at a time like this he still calls me 'teme'. What the fuck. If I didn't feel this good I would smack him. For now I just fuck harder and faster. I feel like we're a couple of rabbits. My balls slap against his ass and sweat drips down my face. I'm about at my limit and I want Naruto to be, too. I grab his cock and pump him as fast as I'm smashing into him. Naruto can't control himself. I lift one of his legs onto my shoulder for better access and I hit his spot. His eyes shoot open and he screams. Guess what I'm aiming for?

He screams with every thrust I make as I intentionally hit his prostate each time while still giving him a fast hand job. I'm about to lose it and my cock is throbbing. I'm guessing his is too, by how incredibly hard he is. "Sasuke—haa—ahh! I-I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, Naruto," I whisper seductively and I'm surprised my voice still sounds halfway normal. He screams my name and finishes all over his stomach and on the sheets. The white, sticky fluid dribbles down his torso. The sight has me totally over the edge. His face is so content and soft. The cum is all over the sheets. His hole tightens up even more around me.

"Gah! Naruto!" I pull out just before coming on myself and him. Our cum mixes together as I scream in pleasure. My breaths are deep and heavy. I open my eyes and see Naruto wipe up some cum on one of his fingers before taking it into his mouth and swallowing it. Lust still covers his face and he sits up. Naruto pulls my face to his and kisses me with passion. His arms move to enfold around my shoulders. I can taste the white fluid on his tongue and I don't mind.

Naruto breaks the kiss just as he started it and pulls me down on top of him. Cum still covers our skin and I guess it's just going to have to dry like that.

"Why'd you have to go and seduce me like that, dobe?" I ask, jokingly.

"Ha. Why'd you have to be so into me, teme?" Naruto replies.

"Wasn't really planning on it…"

"Well… I'm glad. Must have been exciting for you."

A realization hits me. "You-You  _planned_  this!" I ask, kind of angry. But I brush it off because this was definitely one of the best nights I've ever had.

Naruto says, "Not exactly all of  _this_ ," he says as he gestures to the mess we made. "But I wanted you to at least sleep in the bed with me." Again, I can't refuse. We might as well sleep together. We're already together here, right?

…Tomorrow is going to be awkward as hell.


End file.
